


Confused as to why

by MilkyPotus



Series: Whenever I sneeze, I cry. [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Amy has a dog, F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst, just a dab, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Jake keeps overthinking things, especially now that he has pieced together why Amy never invites him over.He is confused and conflicted, but a good talk might actually solve this case.





	Confused as to why

**Author's Note:**

> Jake is confused and a bit ?hurt?

After the reveal that Amy did in fact have a dog, for more than five years now, he started figuring out the missing pieces to their relationship. Why Amy would always hang out in his apartment and never stay there for too long, why she didn’t always hang out with him during her workless days or why she was so perceptive when it came to dog related questions. 

He had sometimes thought it was because she wasn’t as into this relationship as he was, but that was proved wrong after the cruise they took together without Valor, who Captain Holt gladly took care of, and she had told him she loved him. 

Jake always imagined him being the first one to say that, the first one to probably let it slip after she buys him gummy bears and orange soda in the vending machine during work hours. Or after a long day of tireless work where they both lean against each other on the break room couch, trying not to fall asleep, or after an hour of watching property brothers with take out or--

To clarifye, Jake had wanted to say ‘I love you’ to Amy multiple times before, but he refused and always thought it was too early for them, or for her. There were a lot of ‘Or’’s flying around Jake’s head, but he loved the outcome of it. 

Something that did bother Jake was that after his first meeting with her dog, Valor (who he still could not believe actually existed in Amy’s life, and for so long), he was pretty sure that Valor hated him. A lot. The first time Jake had been over at Amy’s apartment with Valor there, he wouldn’t stop yapping and growling at him. Also, Valor would not only do that whenever Jake was close to him, but also when he was close to Amy. As if protecting her from her own boyfriend. 

He had a theory that Amy was embarrassed by that and thus was back to suggesting they only go to his place, which was a very small and dirty apartment with very thin walls. Jake didn’t say anything about it at first, but if they want to go further into their relationship, He needed to talk to Amy. And also hope that Valor would come to like him. 

Valor only seemed genuinely interested in Captain Holt and Rosa, never barking or causing any sort of commotion around them, and he was okey around Terry; it was just that Terry was scared of Valor and kept his distance from him. That left him, Charles, Hitchcock and Scully out of love from the Peruvian dog, which honestly hurt him. 

He didn’t expect Amy to spend more time with him after their revelation on the cruise, and that was fine by him. It just seemed that… He was much more serious about this relationship than her. That he was prioritizing her meanwhile she was only secondizing him. There was probably a word for that, but Jake was too concerned to bother looking it up. 

He tried once talking about it to Charles, and what he had to do when he meet Genevive for the first time, but it was mostly unhelpful because Charles would often go into detail about their nightly routines, which somehow involved a ton of bathing and varieties of Shampoos. 

The only time he had gotten help was when he was working a case late, on Amy’s day off, and Captain Holt had asked him about it. He was just returning from a late coffee run and stopped by Jake’s desk. Jake looked up from his paperwork, confused. 

‘’Peralta, why aren’t you going home? You usually leave approximately a minute before your shift is over. It’s been three hours.’’ Holt asked him and Jake sighed, looking back down at the paperwork. 

‘’What can I say Captain? This case is truly cap-tivating’’ He punctuates the last word, forcing in some of his usual Peralta humor. The captain stared at him, dead in his eyes, looking figuratively right through his lies. 

‘’It’s a case about Illegal possession of firearms, your least favourite type that involves, quote, ‘’Too much drama’’, end quote‘’ Captain Holt replies, his voice not changing and Jake shakes his head again. 

‘’Nu-uh, this case is so much better. There is a part where the man claims he killed his wife, neighbour an--’’ 

‘’Ive read the case, Peralta. You should’ve been done with this three hours ago’’ Captain Holt cuts in and Jake sighs again, this time clasping his hands together and fidgeting them around. ‘’Does this” captain Holt gestures at Jake’s disheveled state “involve your relationship with Amy in any way?’’ 

‘’What? No, why would it have to do with that?’’ He laughs nervously and Holt sets down his cup on Peralta's desk, taking a seat on the empty chair beside. 

‘’And does it somehow further involve Valor?’’ Holt ignores Jake, and Jake can immediately sense that he has already figured out everything that is currently bothering Jake. 

‘’Yes, fine. Yes. How can you be so articulated and emotionless at the same time? ’’ he admits defeat and Holt is unamused. 

‘’Peralta, you’re being selfish.’’ Holt says and Jake instantly looks up.

‘’How am I being selfish? Valor is basically the only thing Amy focuses on and I’m worried that she won’t ever care about me as much as that! I'm not saying that she isn’t committed to this relationship even if it sometimes does feel like that!’’ Jake suddenly bursts out, feeling all of his thoughts ponder out of his mouth at that exact moment, coming out as a long ramble. 

‘’And you don’t think it’s because she has had Valor for 5 years now, but only been in a relationship with you for barely 5 month?’’

‘’Maybe, but its just that’’ Jake closes the files on his desk, looking down at that instead of facing Holt. There was a silence in the precinct and the night crew would soon start their shifts. ‘’After our cruise, we started hanging out at her place but because Valor never seems to like me, she has gone back to stage one of our relationship. She didn’t really try to make Valor.. not hate me or something” He mumbles out and Captain Holt looks at him, an eyebrow raised. Jake explained the stages.

Stage one of their relationship was just hanging out after work for a few hours, but Amy would never spend the night over. The first time they did spend the night together in bed was also on the cruise, but it bummed him out that it was only because Valor was with a trustable friend. Jake was thrilled the first time he woke up with Amy by his side, but realization dawned on him that this would be one of the few moments it ever happens. 

And so far, he was correct. Amy would never leave Valor at her apartment for more than 24 hours alone, even if it was to be with someone she loved. 

‘’Kevin and I had nearly the same problem when we got Cheddar’’ Holt suddenly says, interfering with the ever growing silence. 

‘’I thought you guys bought him after your wedding?’’ Jake asks before the beginning of the captain's story that would probably make him realize something incredible. 

‘’Yes, but predicaments happen to all couples, whether married or not.’’ Holt states and Jake nods for him to continue. ‘’You see, the first year we had Cheddar, he would only eat the food that I poured into his bowl, and Kevin was getting infuriated by that.’’ Holt begins, leaning his arm over the desk in an adequate manner. ‘’But it turns out that cheddar only ate the food I gave him because we used different types of cologne, and the one Kevin had had a chemical he did not react well too. We realized that one day when the bottle had ran out and we didn’t have an extra, so Kevin had borrowed mine and Cheddar had come running towards him.’’ Jake was silently listening along, piecing together ever subtle hint the captain left in the story. His eyes lit up when he found his answer. 

‘’That- That was unsurprisingly helpful.’’ Jake says when he is finished. 

‘’You see, in your case I'm Valor’’ Captain Holt explains further. 

‘’Yes I know.’’ Jake answers, but the Captain continues.

‘’Cheddar is Amy’’

‘’Yes, i understand what you meant.’’

‘’Kevin is you’’

‘’Okey, this is annoying’’

‘’And the cologne is the one thing you have to prove to Valor. ‘’

‘’Thank you for explaining that’’ Jake says as he gets up from his chair, pulling up his jacket and putting it on. ‘’Even though it was very unnecessary’’

‘’Yes I know, and I believe I was ‘messing with you’ again’’ 

\-- -- -- -- 

It was nearing ten o’clock in the night when Jake knocked on Amy’s door, swaying back and forth anxiously as he waited for her to answer. It had gone about twenty seconds when he knocks again, but this time the door opens mid-second knock and he is startled by the quick movements. 

Amy was at the door, wearing her typical black sweatpants and white tank top, looking questioningly at him. ‘’Jake? Is something wrong?’’ Nevertheless, she lets him in and closes the door after her, and stops him so that he can take off his shoes before entering. He doesn’t, he insteads starts to speak. 

‘’I was being selfish and I am really sorry’’ He begins as Amy’s confused face only looks more lost now. He continues ‘’ I was wrapped up in myself to realize that you also have thoughts about this’’ He gestures between them ‘’ and I don’t ever want to force you into anything and you should definitely tell me to stop if I’m crossing some sort of line, but I think we need to talk right now when I have the confidence to actually face my feelings about this.’’ 

‘’Jake, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.’’ She counters with, not being on the same page as he was currently on. 

‘’about Valor’’ He sees her take a deep breath and then she nods, a bit, agreeing along with him.

They sit on her couch and get cozy there, Amy sitting down hip to hip with Jake and wraps them around one of her Granny blankets, that is very comfortable, and Jake spills everything he has said earlier to captain Holt, but this time he felt more prepared for this. He felt confident as he talked about what was bothering him with their relationship. 

She never opposed to anything he says this time, and he wonders if this would count as their first ‘real’ fight or not. The last fight they had was about a man named Will Shortz, who Jake ‘till this day doesn’t really know. 

‘’Well, I'm sorry for being thoughtless and making you feel unimportant, but you really are important in my life and I love you.” He smiles softly at hearing her say that “It’s just hard to prioritize two things at the same time.’’ 

‘’I love you too, and I'm not telling you to stop putting Valor first, I’m just telling you that maybe in the future-’’ Oh no, Jake was already talking about their future together. His brain was putting up all sorts of stop signs but they disappear when he sees her eyes gleam at that. ‘’We could find a way for him to like me. And for me to be able to spend the night here with you guys so that I won’t feel left out’’ He jokingly states after, but he does actually mean it, and he knows that Amy understands that. 

She places her head on his shoulder and Jake wraps his arm around her back, pulling her closer. Her breath was tickling his neck and he felt his body heating up by the intimate level they were getting to. 

‘’How about you spend the night today and we’ll deal with everything tomorrow after I finish work?’’ Amy asks quietly, and Jake nods, grinning from ear to ear at hearing her say that.

‘’Also, can I take him on a walk in the morning?’’ He asks, the words slipping past his mouth and she looks up at him, her eyes meeting his, looking shocked. 

‘’You want to take Valor out for a walk at seven in the morning on your day off?’’ She says, looking at him in surprise. 

‘’Yes? And maybe spend the day with him so that he can actually like me someday soon.’’ She doesn’t stop staring at him, but her eyes shift from surprise to something a bit more sinister. Something he only sees happen whenever she was getting turned on-- ‘’Amy Santiago, are you getting horny right now?’’ 

‘’Maybe, but god I love it when you talk about being responsible.’’ She answers, breaths coming out ragged as she pulls his head to to her lips, her hands entangling in his thick hair. Jake instinctively turns his whole body towards hers and deepens it, feeling somewhat happy that Valor was in his own room away from them and that there was a kitchen in between. 

They totally boned on the couch. And it was worth waking up in the morning to walk Valor, he was a lot nicer outside. Minus all the scratches his arm got whenever Jake wanted to pet him or scratch behind his ear.


End file.
